All Hallows Eve and the Trick or Treat of Doom
by kc creation
Summary: It's Halloween, and Haru decides to drag our favorite kitten into celebrating with him. The Trick or Treat of doom? With Haru in charge, what horrors lie ahead for Kyo? kyoharu oneshot


((A/N: Isn't Halloween awesome? I mean, it's even more awesome now that I've discovered it's a Japanese holiday too!

I love it to death, and since no one's written any Halloween KyoxHaru fics yet this year, I guessed I would!

Oh yeah, I don't own _'Fruits Basket'_ or _'The Grudge'._ I _was_ completely confused by the latter, however..))

**All Hallows Eve and the Trick-or-Treat of Doom**

Kyo sighed loudly.

This was _possibly_ the dumbest thing his boyfriend had ever done. His crimson eyes followed the ox around the room, occasionally stopping to roll at the younger boy's antics. The teen in question was currently pacing around Shigure's living room, orange and black streamers in hand.

The house was empty, since Tohru thought it would be fun to celebrate the holiday with her friends, while Shigure and Yuki were visiting Ayame for the night. (against Yuki's will, of course.)

"Do you _actually_ think anyone's going to trick-or-treat here?" The cat asked.

The question had been bothering him all weekend, ever since his lover brought up the idea of giving out candy. At first, Kyo thought he was kidding, but here they were, three days later, hanging up crappy decorations and snacking on sickening sweet candybars.

Haru didn't skip a beat, only briefly glancing at his kitten. "To tell you the truth, no."

He picked up a plastic jack-o-lantern, sticking an unlit candlestick through the top. It was so like Haru to try something stupid like this, even though he knew it wouldn't turn out so great. The boy's _"At least I tried" _attitude was almost pathetic.

"So why even try?"

The question seemed more like a statement, Kyo realized. He knew he sounded really cynical, like he was doubting the other boy or trying to put him down, but he was just so _tired _of Haru's sad expression when he failed at yet _another_ big project. To be honest, his lover wasn't good at too many things, and planning holidays was _definitely_ not one of his good points.

"Just because I can't, doesn't mean I won't try." The preoccupied ox answered, gaining a pitiful stare from Kyo.

A stare that, of course, he couldn't see.

The older boy stood slowly, grabbing a few rolls of tape and some cat-shaped window clings.

The rest of the afternoon was spent decorating. By sunset the living room, porch, _and_ kitchen were covered with festive lights, streamers, and both freshly carved _and_ plastic jack-o-lanterns. A bucket overflowing with candy sat on the floor next to a fake skeleton. To Kyo, it looked amazing. He wondered if the lights would show through the deep woods and attract the children outside it, but pushed the thought away.

If Haru thought people would actually come, so did he.

..and speaking of Haru, where was he anyway?

Kyo glanced around the room. He thought the ox had been with him a second ago, but now he was gone. He put his (completely cliche') feelings of fear aside, blaming it on the holiday. He probably just went to to the bathroom or to check if anyone was comming.

"Haru?" He called. Damn. His voice sounded shaken.

On his way to the front porch, he glimpsed the last of the sun's ray disappear behind the trees. He gulped.

"H-Haru?" _Double_ damn!

He was a wimp, there was no question. It was _only_ Halloween. Just a stupid holiday, like White Day or Valentines Day. _'Except, of course, this particular holiday celebrates the rising of the dead.' _He reminded himself.

_'Crrrrreeeeeaaaak!'_

He jumped, cries of _'Holy Shit!' _and _'What the Hell was that?' _leaving his mouth. He lept the remaining four feet to the front door, attempting to reason with himself that he wasn't a "Scared little _uke_" and that anyone, even Haru, would be shaken under his circumstances.

It didn't work.

His foot moved slowly, heart beating a mile a minute. He was almost outside. Almost, hopefully, safe from whatever horror was inside the house.

Almost, but not quite.

He yelped (louder than he would _ever_ admit to _anyone_) as two arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He thrashed desperately, hoping to strike his 'attacker' wherever it hurt. Firm hands ran down his body, groping him along the way. He froze.

"..Haru?" He whispered.

When he recieved a chuckle, his face instantly heated up. He'd never been so thankful for dim Halloween lights before. His muscles loosened as the adrenaline left his body. He wasn't sure he'd _ever_ felt so stupid in his life.

This even "Out-Kyo-ed" every time he'd lost to Yuki, or made Tohru cry. It _may_ have even been dumber than every time he'd left Kazuma in the kitchen.

"Was my poor little uke.. _scared_?" Haru drew out.

Even without looking, Kyo could picture the smug look on his face.

He growled, pushing the younger boy away. Here they were, waiting for _children_ to come to the porch for candy, and the dumb ox was _groping _him. They should've been nominated for the _Best_ freaking _Role Model of the Year_ award!

"I don't even know why I agreed to this!" The flustered cat exclaimed. "I mean, no one's even comming!"

He shook his head. It really _was_ pathetic. All that came out of the entire "Halloween Experience" was a laugh at_ his _expense.

"Who said I wanted anyone to come?" Haru countered, causing Kyo to stare at him in confusion.

"But the decorations, and the candy," The older boy sputtered. "and you said-" A small smile formed on Haru's lips as he cut his kitten off.

"I lied."

He watched in amusment as a variety of emotions played across the cat's face. His favorite being the look of utter naivety that was usually hidden by a scowl or smirk. With a boyfriend so completely adorable, could anyone really blame him for setting the other boy up? Halloween just wouldn't be Halloween if he didn't get a little alone time with his kitten. Could anyone really blame him for that?

..That _and_ blackmailing Shigure and Yuki into leaving, and bribing Tohru's friends into taking her out for the night.

He wasn't stupid, he knew no one would even _dare_ trick-or-treat on Sohma property. He'd come up with the idea while watching horror movies with Kyo a week prior, and it just seemed too good to pass up.

_Pretend to decorate for trick-or-treaters, 'disappear' for awhile, sneak up on the unexpecting cat, and scare him shitless._

He mentally patted himself on the back. His plan had worked, Kyo was still flustered, and everyone was still gone.

All was well in the world of Hatsuharu Sohma.

Maybe he and Kyo would curl up later, eat pounds of candy, and watch _'The Grudge'_ until they finally understood what it was supposed to be about. Or maybe they'd escape the silence of Shigure's house and walk around the city, admiring the decorations and laughing at children's costumes. Really, he didn't care what they did, as long as they were together.

"Kyo?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the boy once more, and recieving a _'what?'_ in return.

"Happy Halloween."

The older boy smiled awkwardly, returning the younger boy's embrace. He buried his face in the boy's sholder, eyes closing slowly.

"Yeah, Happy Halloween."

And it was.

((A/N: Ah, where'd all the fluff come from? Really. I mean, did one of my stuffed Halloween decorations rip or something?

Anyway, hope you liked it!

Please Review And Tell Me What You Thought!))


End file.
